ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Spider-Man: Contributions
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Spider-Man: Contributions is a issue and chapter of Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. It is the second chapter of Spider-Man's arc. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker Supporting Characters * Starforce / Liz Danvers Rogers * Black Cat / Felicia Reilly * White Wolf / Scott Barnes * Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada ** Baymax * Redwing / Carlie Cooper ** Jocasta * Beast / Hank McCoy * Edith Barton Antagonists * Scorpion / Mac "Scorpion" Gargan ** Asp / Cleo Nefertiti ** Bonecrusher / "Bone Saw" McGraw * Eugene "Flash" Thompson Other Characters * Mary Jane Watson (mentioned only) * Clint Barton * Aunt May * Principal Harold "Happy" Hogan * Jack Thompson * Peter Parker's Support Council Attendants ** Harry Osborn ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman ** Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan ** Joana Madison / J. Jonah Jameson Jr. Premise Spider-Man his friends are battling against a trio of super-crimminals led by Scorpion, who is looking for revenge on a rival street racer who ended his career miserably. Meanwhile, Peter Parker continues contributing for more attendants to his support council while secretly working to investigate the true secrets of his rival Flash Thompson's wealth and fortune, which has a rather shocking connection with Scorpion... Plot Peter Parker / Spider-Man is with his friends (consisting of Liz Danvers Rogers / Starforce, Scott Barnes / White Wolf, Carlie Cooper / Redwing and Hiro Hamada / Kid Kaiju) and his cousin Felicia Reilly / Black Cat battling Scorpion, a human/scorpion hybrid super-criminal, and his henchmen Asp and Bonecrusher in Roxxon. The young heroes defeat Scorpion and his crew, forcing them to retreat empty handed, but not before Spider-Man and the team overhear Scorpion mention to have some unfinished business to settle with "that street brat". Next day, Peter and his friends are with the Midtown students watching another football match between the school's official team, the Tigers (led by their captain and Peter's rival Flash Thompson), and Horizon High's Wolves, as Peter still focuses his attention on his schedules with more attendants to his Support Council. In the end of the school day, Peter is called by Principal Happy Hogan in his office, where Hogan (having recognized Peter's work as a support councilor) suggests him to give a schedule for Edith Barton, one of the football team's cheerleaders and the only one who "did not smile for an entire day" (even during the match). Peter accepts and, during the consult, overhears that Edith is feeling harassed by Flash. Also overhearing this, Carlie stalks Flash and puts a tracker in his phone; for months, Peter and his friends have been working to solve secrets about how Flash earned so much more of the fortune he already inherited from his deceased parents, and they suspect Flash may have done so in the most inappropriate ways. Later at night, Spider-Man and his team track Flash down and discreetedly witness him driving his Mazda RX-7 to do what he does every night: to secretly ride into (as Carlie describes) "places he should not be", such as a female strip club and waging a illegal street race against dangerous thugs, and also harassing customed waitresses at Midtown's exotic restaurant (including Edith, who worked there once under her mother's wishes). Viewing footage recorded by Edith's father Clint Barton, an NYPD officer, they find archives about Scorpion, who was once known as Mac Gargan, a high-level criminal known by the police as a veteran drug trader and professional street racer who ended up becoming a cybernetic scorpion-human hybrid after his car clashed with a vat of chemicals (on which a scorpion was wandering around) during a street race with the same car which Flash owns. Deducing that Flash inadvertently played a role in Scorpion's creation, they decide to gather the recorded evidences until the time to expose him is right. They also need to be prepared when Scorpion and his henchmen plan to ambush Flah for revenge. Next day, Peter and his friends continue having another normal school day until they find Flash dismayed to see his "civilian car" completely destroyed with a message "YER NEXT!" written in ink. Just as other students notice him, he soon begins to acting cool towards them and replies he will "just buy another car" as he again gives a harassing look at Edith, much to Peter and his friends' disgust. Deciding that now is the time, Liz prepares to post the evidences on internet and Carlie activates a EMP nanobomb she implanted on Flash's phone to blow it up, deleting the disturbing pictures Flash took with Edith in the restaurant permanently. Noticing his damaged phone, Thompson begins to angrily yell at everyone, including Peter, who just taunts him about having found out what Flash really is: a "spoiled, irresponsible, arrogant second-rate little thug" with no regard of the dire consequences which will soon get the better of him. Peter's remarks soon prove true when Scorpion and his henchmen burst in the school claiming to be looking for Flash, who soon begins to cowardly run away as Scorpion, Asp and Bonecrusher chase after him. Peter and his friends are quick to change to their superhero costumes and take the villains into a fight; once again, Spider-Man takes on Scorpion himself as his friends take on Scorpion's henchmen. Spider-Man is soon joined by science teacher Hank McCoy, the mutant member of the X-Men known as Beast, and he and his friends defeat Scorpion and his crew. As the villains are taken to the Raft, Flash (having been exposed for his crimes) is disowned by his uncle Jack, who decides to donate the Thompson Mansion for Peter and his friends, and taken to be arrested for life in San Quentin State Prison as he is brutally beaten by a furious Officer Barton for harassing Edith. One week later, Peter and his friends have converted the Thompson Mansion into a superhero facility (similar to the X-Mansion) which they plan to use for their future heroic activities. Trivia Quotes ---- : (in Midtown High, Peter Parker and the students are about to leave to go home. He is then approached by Kelly Cox, the Principal's assistant) : Kelly Cox: Excuse me. Peter Parker. Yes? : Peter Parker: Yes. : Kelly Cox: The principal would want you to go see him in his office. : Peter Parker: Did I do anything wrong? : Kelly Cox: No, not really. He said it's just something you're needed for. : (cuts to Peter in Hogan's office) : Peter Parker: I do hope I'm not in any trouble. : Principal Happy Hogan: It's no trouble. It's just got my attention that people say you do support council. Isn't that right? : Peter Parker: (flashbacks of Peter's attendants play) For those who feel insecure with who they are. Or with people treating them like freaks. It's what I do. To contribute for society... and... pretty sure you know the rest. : Principal Happy Hogan: And to be honest. It's a pretty great job you've been doing. : Peter Parker: Thanks. (pauses and understands) I know why you called me. It's something about my job. Right? : Principal Happy Hogan: Yeah, I was wondering... you have any free schedule for one of your classmates today. Don't you? : Peter Parker: Any day of this week. Except this Friday, when there's a group consult. So who's my patient? : Principal Happy Hogan: (looking at the door) Edith? (Edith comes by; to Peter) I believe you remember our dear cheerleader Edith Barton? : Peter Parker: Daughter of officer Clint Barton. Also one of our most talented cheerleaders. Although today, she didn't smile pretty much in this match. : Principal Happy Hogan: She didn't smile any much for even this whole day. She didn't tell us why. So, we thought... maybe you could help about it? : Peter Parker: I can. (cut to Peter's home; voice over) And I will. "LATER..." : (we see Peter in a room consulting Edith with Hogan watching) : Edith Barton: I haven't felt this nervous before, you know. But not until since last night. My mom just convinced me to join that restaurant, because she wanted me to do something other than just cheering on the jocks like I do every day in school. I really didn't want to do that. But there was no other way. Just walking there, I felt like I was naked in front of dozens of big men. (starts tearing up) But that wasn't the worst part. If you know what I mean... : Peter Parker: One of these men didn't ask you just for their food, did he? : Edith Barton: No. (covering her face with her hands) He asked for a selfie of himself with me! (sobbing) And he just begun touching me... like he was gonna rape me. I really never felt so nervous like that. And worse... he's from... he's from school. (continues sobbing as Hogan passes her a handkerchief) : Peter Parker: And clearly, you didn't say who it was in front of anyone, or else... he'd do more than what he did to you last night. : Edith Barton: (sniffing) Yes... that's true. : Peter Parker: Well, Edith... I can give you the advices you need to fight this trauma. But first, can you tell me... just me... the name of that classmate who did this to you? : Edith Barton: Yes. (approaches Peter's ear and whispers) Flash Thompson. : (cut to Peter's ear, which has an small ear communicator. Scene shifts to Hiro Hamada and Carlie Cooper in their laptop as Peter's conversation with Edith is overheard) : Carlie Cooper: (sees Flash speaking with an acquiance while his phone is in the table. Carlie discreetedly puts a small tracker which camouflates and attaches with the phone) So many suspicious of how he got that big mass of money... which was even beyond what he inherited from his dead parents. Maybe this will help solve everything. (Flash leaves with his phone as the tracker duplicates and crawls into his arm) ---- : (Spider-Man and his teammates have fully record Flash's actions, including Flash flirting with a stipper in a strip club, waging a street race with two thugs and dinning at Midtown's exotic restaurant. They gather in a room) : Liz Danvers Rogers: (sees Flash flirting with a lady wearing an exotic variant of Wasp's costume in the restaurant) Sometimes, I swear... if that little son of a bitch ever dreamed of doing this to my mom, I swear for God he would regret it most painfully. : Scott Barnes: Pretty sure he's gonna get very screwed when everybody see this. Especially when Edith's dad finds out. : Peter Parker: Hearing you mention officer Barton right now... that just reminded me... : Scott Barnes: Of what exactly? : Peter Parker: (shows archives of street racers) ... some files of other street racers that Barton shared with me. Including... (points at a street racer) this guy. (they see the footage) : Hiro Hamada: Was that supposed to be him? That Scorpion guy we fought yesterday? : Carlie Cooper: My dad told me of him. His name was Mac Gargan. He used to be a drug trader and professional street racer known for his nickname Scorpion. (view footage of Scorpion's origins) It's also said he got mutated into that Scorpion monster when his car crashed in Oscorp chemicals during a street race... said to be the first he ever lost in his life. Some folks said it was an accident. But it wasn't. (shows footage of how it happened) It was sabotage. (footage reveals Gargan's car being pushed off the track by the rival, who is driving the same car Flash showns. The young heroes have their eyes more wide open) : Peter Parker: Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking right now? : Scott Barnes: That the "street brat" Scorpion told us about is Flash? Pretty sure I am. : Liz Danvers Rogers: Yeah. Me too. : Hiro Hamada: Same. : Carlie Cooper: Not a doubt. : Peter Parker: Then, we better be prepared. Because as far as I'm sure, he might be planning to kill Flash in places he's always going into. Including Midtown High. Which means a lot of friends of our will be in big danger if we don't do anything. (cuts to next day, the young heroes (on their civilian identities) in Midtown High. Peter spots Flash shocked to see his wrecked up car with the words "Yer Next!" painted on it) : Flash Thompson: My car. My beautiful car. (a piece of his car falls apart) Yah! : Football Jock: Wow, man. You should really show that to Principal Hogan. This is serious. : Flash Thompson: (looks at the other students that are watching and muttering to themselves) Serious? For a guy like me? Yeah. I'll just buy another car. This is just some dweeb trying to scare me. But guess what. Flash Thompson doesn't scare! (he winks at Edith, who reacts insecure and Peter and his friends stare at him out of disgust) : Peter Parker: (narrating) Flash's taking on life too easily. As if life is his toy. As if he owns every place he goes into with his cars... and the lives of everyone who's afraid of him. And also thinking he's living an action movie. But like everybody knows... things always go from bad to worse in action movies. Which is exactly what's gonna be Flash's situation right now. He doesn't know that yet... but he will. : (later, in the cafeteria, Liz is posting the evindences online) : Liz Danvers Rogers: Can't let him suspect of a thing. : Carlie Cooper: And nor can we let him keep those pictures he took of Edith. And he won't. (presses a button on her wristband, which detonates the tracker in Flash's phone, short-circuiting it and blowing it up) : Flash Thompson: (noticing his phone blown up) What the hell?! (everyone notices him as Peter just stands still) Who did this to my phone?! Was it you, Parker?! : Peter Parker: How can you say it was me if I'm like ten feet away from you? : Flash Thompson: Just answer me, damn it! : Principal Happy Hogan: Flash... : Flash Thompson: Was it you??! : Peter Parker: No. But even if it was, I wouldn't get in trouble with the teachers or you anyway. Not after what my friends and I just figured out about you. : Flash Thompson: Who do you think you are to think you know a shit about me, Parker?! Nothing! A nobody! That's who! : Principal Happy Hogan: Flash! : Peter Parker: Go ahead. Punch me until your knuckles bleed. But just remember that won't change what you are. And I know you are. A spoiled, irresponsible, arrogant second-rate little thug with no regard of the dire consequences which will soon get the better of you. : Flash Thompson: Said that again and I'll fricking kill you! I swear! : Peter Parker: (Spider-Sense tingles) Before or after Scorpion kills you first? : (suddenly, the walls explode. From the smoke, comes Scorpion, Asp and Bonecrusher) : Scorpion: (smiling diabolically) Hey there, Eugene. Wanna race? : Flash Thomspon: (incredible frightened) S-Scorpion?! H-How d-did you find me?! : Scorpion: A little bird told me... this is where all popular jocks hang out. Jocks like you and your Tigers. Isn't that right, "Tiger"? (Thompson cowardly pushes Peter towards Scorpion and runs away) Ah. So, the race's on. Eh? (he and his henchmen give chase) Fine then. (as other students find shelter, Peter gets up as his friends approach him) : Liz Danvers Rogers: So are in on? : Peter Parker: Yeah. (picks his mask) Most likely. ---- Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Issues